


Papa

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Loneliness, Melancholy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Dieser Junge hätte Bernardos Sohn sein können. Doch das war nicht möglich. Nicht in diesem Leben. (Bernardos POV)





	Papa

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Bernardo ist unter den Sieben wohl der größte "Kindermensch" :) Hier mal etwas, das er irgendwann vor dem Film erlebt haben könnte.

„Wart' auf mich! Papa!”

Ich drehe mich um. Ein kleiner Junge kommt auf mich zugerannt. Nein. Er rennt vorbei, in die Arme eines Mannes. Dieser fängt ihn auf, wirbelt ihn durch die Luft. Der Kleine jauchzt vor Vergnügen. Dann setzt sein Vater ihn auf ein Pferd und steigt hinter ihm auf. Sie reiten fort.

Sie haben mich nicht bemerkt. Wie ein Geist bleibe ich zurück. Niemand beachtet mich, niemand kennt meine Gedanken. Niemanden kümmern meine Gedanken.

Dieser Junge hätte mein Sohn sein können. In einem anderen Leben.

In diesem Leben werde ich niemals Kinder haben. Niemand wird mich Papa nennen.


End file.
